Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-68.48.214.196-20140113044853/@comment-24139803-20140114054533
TVDs creativity was flushed down the toilet ages ago. All they did was ruin Elena's character, make her an annoying wanna-be Katherine, bitch who loves to play with Stefan, and than fuck his brother later in time in-front of him. What the fuck is with her new character look really? The red hair strip and the bangs to the side is NOTHING like Elena, just a prositute version trying to look like "I'm bad" omg! You dyed your hair, your truly a badass now. She's fucking useless, all she does is screw the brothers and make everyones life miserable, I say just throw her in the ocean, nobody will notice. Stefan, he's been pointless the whole season, isn't it strange how they kept ONLY Stefan the same after 5 seasons, his character has stayed the same. Don't get me wrong, I love Stefan, but he's been useless the whole season, he FINALLY got to explore a different side of himself, all his troubles are gone, his pain and suffering, and guess fucking what, Elena screwed him over AGAIN, and he has to go through it all over again, but more overwhelming and worse, they're completely doing nothing with Stefan and just putting him on the side. It's all about Damon and Elena, if you noticed. Caroline, she has NO use TVD anymore, all they're doing to Caroline is screwing her up in the ass, she's just being Elena's puppy, and will do anything for Elena, probably would die for her as well, because you know, Elena in TVD is practically Jesus. She's useless, all Caroline does is being put in a dark hole that gets deeper every minute, nobody cares about Caroline, including Elena, she'd probably wouldn't give one shit if Caroline died. Caroline is just that extra sacrifice, and the way TVD written her is practically J.P writing herself, that's how bad it's gotten. Tyler, I don't give one hell about Tyler, he's useless and annyoing, newsflash gurl, Klaus was hated by his father and mother, a father who tried to kill him, he was a fucking puppy his whole damn life, he watched his own damn brother burn in-front of his eyes, and you're complaining about your god damn mother? Give me a break, 30 years later, you wont be seeing her ass, she's going to die anyway, Elena lost both of her parents, Caroline lost her father, Stefan lost his father, they all lost a parent. Tyler is USELESS, and pathetic, he's like a little girl. Damon, don't get me started about Damon, all they do is get Damon to do smirks and smiles in the camera, he's nothing special, his character is NO hero. I'm glad he got Elena, they can be selfish assholes together. All Damon has done is make Stefan's life miserable and kill people because he's bored, so what makes him not like Klaus? And of course Julie Plec fangirls over Ian. Bonnie, useless, now we have to suffer those 'Beremy' scenes, when those scenes come on I just want to turn off my TV and walk away, because I'm done, it's a couple with ZERO chemistry, the scenes are so AWKWARD and boring. Dr I don't give a flying crap, uselesss very USELESS villian he's weak, and puny, how the hell and why haven't they killed him yet? Aaron, ANNOYING, poor acting, useless, EXACTLY like an April, if April went evil. I don't fall for his 'sob' stories. Doppelgangers, I loved them, until they ended it RIGHT after Amara came, Silas didn't get a chance to develop, which was BS. I really don't care about the show anymore, all it is fan service, and even I MYSELF admit that. TVD is just punching themselves int he face, half of the main characters are USELESS. To me this show has become the "Delena Show." That's what is.